


Club Penguin X Reader One-Shot Stuff

by Abonk_Mayhap



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I regret various life choices, Multi, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, idk man, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abonk_Mayhap/pseuds/Abonk_Mayhap
Summary: X Reader One-Shots based around Club Penguin Characters. Yaaay. I genuinely don't know anymore. I wrote this when I was bored. So if you're reading this, hi.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Author Note and Basic Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me essentially saying thank you for reading this and basic reader insert info

Um, I don't expect anyone to read this, but if you do; thanks!

I'm just here to put out some basic reader insert info in case someone needs it. 

(Y/N): Your Name

(L/N): Last Name

(Co/Color): Coat Color a.k.a penguin color

(Fav/Color): Favorite Color

(Fav/Food): Favorite Food

That is all I believe. Thanks again for reading this!


	2. Warmth (Franky X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Franky (Francis)
> 
> P.O.V: Third Person
> 
> Word Count: 5,055 words
> 
> Time to read: 25 minutes
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Notes: This took around a week to complete. The original plot comes from like 3-ish years ago so yeee. Um also this is technically slow burn, so I'm sorry. And if you are actually reading this, uhhhhhh, thanks! I really don't expect anyone to read this. But if you are, thanks. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, send them to me. Thonks.

The heavy wind of the island stung their face that day. Though everyone was adjusted to the cold of the island, today's weather made it hard to even walk. A snowstorm had arrived out of the blue and now was today's number one topic to talk about.

The messenger bag that usually swung by their side now was being blown into the air. If it weren't for the fact that their bag was hung around them, they would have lost all their materials. They were trying to head to their igloo amidst the entire chaos of weather.

They had their flippers wrapped around the drawstrings of the sweater as they waddled through the wind, the hood of the sweater keeping them from cold. They needed a break from the cold, even if it was for a second. The warm glow of what they could make out as the coffee shop somehow caught their attention. Without hesitation, they sprung their way to the shop.

With a small jingle of the coffee shop bell, they walked in dusting off the snow that had piled up on their shoulder. They looked up only to be instantly greeted with a cheery smile from the purple-coated barista. "Hello! What can I get you?"

"Um, a coffee is fine."

He nodded and turned to prepare the coffee before remarking, "You can take a seat if you want. It'll take a few moments before your order is ready." The (co/coat) penguin glanced around for a second before realizing the coffee shop was full. Well, almost.

The only seat available was next to a yellow penguin in the back who sat by himself, seemingly listening through their headphones. Having a cap on his head with black tufts of hair sticking out and a Penguin Band sweater on. The only thing that made him stand out was his olive green scarf. He took a sip of the cup in his flipper, nodding his head to the beat of the music.

They let out a heavy sigh before walking their way there. The penguin noticed them approaching and immediately looked up, quickly locking their eyes together. The one thing they noticed up close was their nervousness.

"Hi," they greeted as they sat down next to him in the open chair. The yellow penguin pushed back his headphones, greeting them. "Hi."

He shifted in his chair, not insecurely, but more out of nervousness. His sight fell to the floor as (Y/N) got comfortable in their chair. They noted their sudden change of personality, quickly reassuring their tablemate with, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I'm just waiting for my order."

He lightly grinned before speaking. "I figured. Especially with this weather, we're having." He looked towards the window, the snow piling up on the small ledge of the window. He quickly looked back at the penguin in front of him and smiled at them. "It's fine regardlessly. I'm just not used to socializing that much. As weird as it sounds." He rubbed the back of his head with his free flipper as he sheepishly looked away.

(Y/N) giggled before promptly saying, "Well, I'm (Y/N)."

He looked taken back, almost as if anxiety brewed in his mind. He looked down at his cup, the sight of his reflection making him uneasy. "Francis." He lifted his head, a small smile pressed on his beak.

The sudden presence of the barista bringing in (Y/N)'s order quieted them both. "Here you go," he stayed quiet, almost as if pensive before stating, "(Y/N), right?" Both Francis and (Y/N) blinked, mildly surprised by the barista's response. An awkward smile grew on the (co/coat) penguin. "Um, how do you know my name?"

The barista smiled before bringing up something that (Y/N) had completely forgotten about it.

"You have a News Blog, right?"

Taken back, a smile grew on their face. "Y-Yeah! I do," they stammered. A fan wasn't something they were expecting. "You read it?"

The purple penguin nodded in response. "It's really good. I like your interviews with penguins. It's some of the best I've read!"

"I actually just got back from an interview with Gary on this storm we're having, so I have to go home and type that up."

Francis watched it all play out. The fan took a picture with (Y/N) before walking off quickly saying how excited they were for the interview with G to drop. A suppressed sigh of excitement let their beak before quickly turning back to Francis, who was smiling at them.

"So you're a news reporter, huh?"

(Y/N) shook their head. "I'm trying to be. It would be a dream of mine to get an article of mine on the Club Penguin Times. I'm just a blogger if anything." They took a sip of the cup, the sweet taste of the hot liquid warming them up in seconds. Francis did the same, setting the cup down.

"I mean, if it all goes well, you could," Francis reassured them. (Y/N) sighed. "I guess."

They drank the rest of their coffee whilst chatting with Francis as the time went by. "Oh shoot! It's getting late. I should get going," they claimed, seeing the clock on the wall.

"Sorry, Francis. I need to write that article before the end of tomorrow."

Francis nodded, getting up with (Y/N). "It's fine. I should get going too." He paid for both of their cups of coffee, despite (Y/N)'s protest. Before stepping out of the shop, they said their farewells and opened the door. They waved goodbye once more and headed their separate ways.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He arrived at his igloo, his puffle came running to him in eagerness. "Hey Poncho, how have you been?" The yellow creature hummed and spoke in gibberish trying to get its owner to follow them to their room. Francis laughed at the energy his friend beamed. Without hesitation, he followed him and the first step he took in saw a canvas colored in with acrylic paint. A painting of him in his stage clothes with Poncho by his side performing was on the easel. A smile grew on his face before he congratulated Poncho. "Wow! That's amazing!"

A sudden ring from his house phone caught his attention. "I'll hang it up once I'm done with this call, okay buddy?" Poncho only jumped in eagerness, the anticipation of having another one of his paintings hung up eating him.

Francis took off his cap along with the wig, throwing it to the side as he took the call.

Answering, he was immediately greeted with a loud strum of a guitar screeching through the phone. "Ow! What the heck, dude?!"

Laughter erupted from the other side of the phone. "Sorry man, but we had to! You haven't been answering your cell." Francis was about to complain some more till' he realized what they had said. He looked back, his thoughts muffling the chatter from the house phone. He had left his cellphone in the house and had taken his MusicPod instead.

"Crud. I forgot to get their phone number!"

The other side went quiet for a millisecond before Petey giggled and yelled out to the others. "Guys! Franky went on a date!"

Hearing this got his train of thoughts back in line. His face flushed with embarrassment as he jumped and tried reexplaining. "What? No! I just–" He was cut off by the giggles of his friends and Bob stating, "Makes sense why you weren't picking up now."

A disheveled grunt left his beak quickly responding with, "So did you guys need me for something or what?" The laughter soon died down as they tried to control themselves. "Yeah. We were going to record over here at Petey's house, but you didn't pick up and the storm just got worse."

"O-Oh! That was today?!" Francis exclaimed, trying to remember the date.

"Yeah! We stayed waiting for you, but you never came."

Francis muttered curse words under his breath. He looked at the clock that hung on his wall and spoke into the phone. "I'll be there. Give me 20."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Days had passed since he had seen them. Franky laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his igloo. As much as he hated to admit, that penguin was possibly the only penguin he actually wanted to talk to at that moment. Something about them was just enticing.

He pushed himself up, the realization of what he thought quickly running through his mind. "I just find them interesting," he whispered to himself. "That's all." He got up from his bed, heading over to his wardrobe, pulling out the band's merchandise sweater. He wanted to blend in as much into the crowds as to not get noticed.

The entire thing of using costumes had actually started when he got Poncho. The poor kid got absolutely terrified when the crowds of fans came running through, asking for his autograph and friend requests. He hadn't been bothered by those stuff until then. And since, Franky used that disguise to blend in whenever he went out.

He put on his outfit and got ready to leave. Though just before leaving, he quickly put out a couple of canvases for Poncho. "Don't paint the house while I'm out, alright kid?" The yellow puffle smiled in response.

And with that, he left. Where to, he wasn't sure, but he wanted to get his mind off of (Y/N).

He walked down the empty path, the trails of webbed feet leading to igloos and houses. Francis kept his sight of the ground. His mind was filled with unfinished projects and interviews that were coming up. Sometimes he wished he could go back to working at the Pet Shop. Strumming his acoustic guitar whilst waiting for any sales. It was simple. Nowadays he hardly had time to himself.

Always having to make time for special appearances, having so many projects, and most importantly, he couldn't make friends. At least not normal friends. Friends that weren't interested in his fame.

And here was a penguin that had suddenly made friends with him. Granted, they didn't know who he was, but still. It was a friend nonetheless.

Franky smiled. It felt nice to make a friend again.

He stopped thinking when he bumped into someone. Franky fell back, not expecting the sudden impact. "Oh! I am so sorry! Here let me help–" The penguin speaking cut themselves off.

"Francis?"

It was (Y/N). What a coincidence. With both of their flippers, they pulled him up off the snow. "Oh hey (Y/N)," Franky spoke, dusting off the snow.

"Sorry about that. I was reading my book and didn't expect to bump into someone. Franky laughed, "It's fine. Really. I was lost in thought, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." A blanket awkward silence was thrown over both of them, neither sure of what to say.

Softly, (Y/N) spoke. "You want to come to get a cup of EC with me? I was just about to head on over there to read the Club Penguin Times." Franky nodded in response. Not really like he had somewhere important to be at that moment.

The warmth of the coffee shop hit them as they opened the door. This time, a different barista greeted them, quickly took their order. Both (Y/N) and Francis sat down in the back, few penguins going in and out of the store. The soft chatter of the shop was relaxing.

Within seconds, they both started conversing with each other. From everything to anything. It didn't take long for their orders to finish, though that didn't stop their conversation.

"So I started doing yearbook. It was fun until Charlie decided that I wasn't fit for it," (Y/N) stated, picking up their cup to take a sip. Franky was smiling the entire time. He felt so at ease with them.

"So what did you do," he asked. Though they had met each other a few days ago, he was completely invested in their storytelling.

(Y/N) let out a slight scoff. "Well, I tried to reason with em', but when they needed the yearbooks, the Committee still wasn't done, so they reappointed me to work on it again." A small victorious smirk stood at their beak, clearly remembering their victory. "I had the yearbooks finished a good week before the deadline," they stated, their eyes half-lidded as they stirred the coffee around with the red stirrers.

Franky lightly chuckled as he shyly looked away for a second before glancing back at (Y/N). He was wanting to ask something. But hesitated. The air clogged up in his throat as he tried finding the right words to speak. "Um, (Y/N)?" he asked, garnering his tablemate's attention. "I was wondering if I could get your number before I have to head out."

Catching them by surprise, (Y/N)'s face flushed red, as they set down the cup. Both locked their eyes together before the (co/color) batted their sight away. They could feel their embarrassment eating them whole. "Uh yeah. Sure." Pulling out a pen from their messenger bag, they wrote down their number on the napkin underneath their cup. Franky fiddled with the zipper on his jacket as he waited for (Y/N) to finish writing. "Here you go."

(Y/N) handed him the slip of paper, before quickly adding in, "If you don't mind me asking where exactly are you heading?"

Franky looked up from the napkin in his flippers. "Well, I had planned to go to a friend's house at around noon." (Y/N) looked down, a soft "Oh" slipping through. This made Franky's heart flutter.

"Well, we can hang out whenever you want. If you don't mind, that is."

(Y/N) threw a glance at him, a smile ever so present on their beak.

"I'd like that."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Every so often, Franky would somehow meet up with (Y/N), bumping into them at the store, pizza parlor, or in most of the random places. Not like he hated it. (Y/N) seemed to be very enthusiastic and cheery whenever they crossed paths. Both always made plans to get a coffee every week regardless of their plans. Sometimes they would be in a hurry and could only greet each other before running their opposite ways.

But then there were the times when (Y/N) wouldn't recognize him. Or where he couldn't say hi to them. Without that hat, they couldn't recognize him.

When at fan meet-ups he would try and search for (Y/N), hoping they would be there in the sea of penguins. Sometimes at press conferences with the band – Cadence included – he would look around for them, his eyes scanning the audience for (Y/N). And the interviewers seemed to notice. The Club Penguin Time wrote an entire article suspecting various stuff. And obviously, this brought a lot of rumors. And hashtags tending.

Whenever he slid around the internet, there were always tags of him with posts of "Can't believe Franky be breaking Cadence's heart" followed by a barrage of emojis. He could only roll his eyes at those posts. He only ever saw Cadence as a friend and his fans consistently trying to get him to 'admit' his 'love' towards his friend was definitely infuriating.

He sighed heavily as he quickly mumbled, "The price to become a star."

A quick buzz of his phone reminded him of the special appearance he had to make. More specifically, press conferences.

This time around, it was a press conference about any upcoming music being released. Something they hadn't done in quite a while. The entire band was trying to settle down on a feel for their next album, but they had to give that explanation to the reporters. With a sigh, he got ready to leave for the conference. He slipped on his iconic jacket on top of his white shirt, readying himself before leaving.

Tying his shoelaces, he pressed his flipper against the doorknob and opened it. 

A mildly long walk later, he was late by a couple of minutes. Mostly due to the crowds that had formed when they saw him walking down the path. Finally, getting in the backstage room of the Stage, he saw Billy and Petey talking, both with a slice of pizza in the flippers. "Hey, guys."

Both turned to face him, both greeting him. "Hey, Frank! How's it going?" Franky straightened out his jacket and shirt, promptly replying with, "You know, the usual."

Petey took a bite from his pizza and with a mouthful asked, "Stopped by fans?"

A chuckle was heard from behind them, Cadence entering the room. "Yeah. You know it, Petey." Cadence approached Franky from behind, quickly greeting him with, "How's it goin'?" With a forceful smile, he replied with, "Good, I guess."

"Just don't cause a scene like you have in the recent meet-ups," Bob yelled from the side of the stage, walking out of his dress room with their agent. Soft giggles from the boys and Cadence alike filled the room. His face flushed red as he tried explaining himself. "Look, I know. I'm aware of everything they've been writing a-and all –"

Petey interrupted him. "Even The Club Penguin Times made an article of you in their gossip article."

The giggles slowly turned to laughter. "But please do remember; all press is good press," their agent added on, walking by them," And if you don't feel comfortable with joining the press conference, you can always decline. Please do remember that Francis." With a heavy sigh, he could only state, "I know."

A couple of minutes went by as they prepared for the interview. Makeup artists doing their thing and hairstylist working away. Though, through Franky's mind, his thoughts were filled (Y/N). The warm lights of his vanity reminding him of the Coffee Shop. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to get them out of his mind. And with his career, the likelihood of them ever even being together brought his dreams to a shamble. He let out a hefty groan, covering his face flushed with red with his flippers. He genuinely couldn't keep life going like this.

He needed to tell (Y/N) even if it ki-

"One minute till curtain!"

The stage crew manager yelled, quickly garnering everyone's attention. And Franky was one of them. "When did they call the 5 minutes?" He shot up from his seat and practically booked it to the stage where a long desk had already been set up. The microphones had been finally plugged in and the audio test had finally been finished. Cadence and Petey already were sat down, enjoying a small chat as the other two were arriving.

"30 seconds till' curtain!"

Franky was barely halfway there. Who the heck hired that guy to induce anxiety into everyone, he thought. Finally, skidding onto the stage, he quickly sat down in his seat. And proceeded to slam his head against the desk, Cadence and the rest of the band turning to face him at the sudden sound. He was clearly bothered by something.

"Frank, you alright?"

Picking up his head, he rested his head on the ends of his flippers, slightly spewing out, "Yeah. Never been better."

"10 seconds till' curtain!"

Quickly with the very little time he had left, he stretched his arms and pushed back any feathers that could have been ruffled on his way there. And with that, he put on the bravest smile he could at that moment.

And it shattered when the curtains opened, revealing the crowd of interviewers; one of them being that damn (co/color) penguin. He could feel the blood burning his cheeks as he stared into the sea of penguins. Mentally cursing to himself, he tried to contain his embarrassment, which only caused his face to get even redder.

Question after question, laugh after laugh; he could feel the anxiety going through the roof as he tried to manage. Then it happened as he tried keeping his sight to the edge of the desk, answering a few questions every now and then.

"But overall, I think what we're trying to do here is just find a style that – in a sense – yells Club Penguin for the rest of Antarctica to listen," he concluded, his sight still stuck to the glowing edge of the fancy desk. Cadence smiled at the sufficient response and turned to the crowd. "We'll take one more question before we have to leave."

In just a blink of an eye, the reporters raised their flippers – trying to catch the star's attention. She eyed the entirety of the crowd, ultimately deciding with, "Um, the (co/color) penguin in the back."

Hearing this, Franky held onto his breath trying his darn best to not lookup. Then he heard the voice. "My name's (Y/N). I was wondering whether or not the next album will include the other band members, Billy or Petey?" A peppy giggle came from Cadence as she proceeded to state, "I think Franky can answer this one considering he's known them for longer than I."

Yeah no, was the only thing running through his mind.

Cadence and the Boys had never known who (Y/N) was. They just knew it was a penguin, he found himself talking more and more – and that he may or may not have feelings for them. Franky had never stated how they looked or the fact they were a reporter or blogger – or whatever they were! At this point, his thoughts were fighting with each other on whether or not to respond.

"Well you see, the thing is," he stammered as he gave one glance to the crowd. And to his dismay, he locked eyes with (Y/N). Franky could only glow at the sudden eye contact. He closed his beak - not like it was doing him any good - and excused himself off the stage. His friends could only stare in awe at what had gone down. A few seconds of silence passed by before Cadence in - both confusion and sheer anxiety - swiftly proclaimed, "Welp. Thank you all so much for coming. We hope this does clear up some issues, and we'll see you all later. Bye."

She didn't hesitate to hop off her seat and run after him. Pushing the curtains out of her way, she walked towards the ends of the backstage where she could hear their agent chastising him. "Please for the love of Fluffy, tell us what is going on?"

Cadence quickly joined the conversation. "Yeah, dude. What the hell is happening?" his peach-colored friend asked, quickly earning a stern side glance from their agent for her profanity.

Cadence realized this and apologized in just seconds. "Sorry, but it's true. Franky, what is happening?"

He sighed at the questions targeted at him. He knew he had no better opportunity to confess to them better than now.

"Can you set up an interview with (Y/N) (L/N)? I need to apologize to them for how I acted."

Taken back, the agent nodded – adding, "But please do talk to someone if you feel the need to." 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nearly a week had passed since the mishap at the interview. Coincidentally, the music agent had set up the meeting for a Friday at Stage. The same day they usually went out for a cup of joe.

With a sigh, he stopped the coffee maker, figuring that (Y/N) wouldn't mind a cup. The sound of the Stage door opening caught his attention. "Hello?"

They were here.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it, he walked out of his dress room and onto the staircase leading up to the backstage. Pushing the heavy curtains to the side, he greeted her with a wave. "Hey!"

A smile formed on their face when they saw him. "Oh thank gosh. I thought I was set up." He chuckled at her response. He really found himself being more relaxed and genuine when it was just himself with (Y/N).

"No. I just really wanted to apologize for what happened last week. It was very unprofessional, so I figured I'd let you have a private interview with me."

"Aww, that's so nice. Thanks. I just thought I had asked something too important that couldn't be shared," they said truthfully. Franky quickly shook his head as they made their way to his dress room. "No. I just got," he started, questioning whether it would be smart to confess right then and there. Not like there was anyone else there, besides the Keeper of the Stage. "Anxious. I get anxious really easy and that day wasn't really easy."

"Ah, I figured."

Franky only hummed in response.

He opened the door for them, letting them walk inside first. "Make yourself at home. And by any chance, do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked as he made his way to the coffee maker. "Oh, uh sure," they replied as they sat down in one of the chairs, " And what a nice aesthetic you have going." Franky's smile was enough to understand.

He poured the coffee into the cup before passing it to them. "Thanks," they took a sip as they continued to look around the room in awe. That is until their eye saw something. Swallowing the hot liquid, they spoke up. "I have a friend who has the exact same cap as you," (Y/N) pointed out the hat that hung from the vanity. Franky had completely forgotten about the cap. "That's pretty cool," he replied nervously. A couple of seconds passed by before they spoke again. "I could have sworn he had said something about it being the only."

Like a slap to the face, he remembered telling them that it was a tailor-made hat. He figured then and there would be the perfect time to confess his identity. "Um (Y/N), I was actually meaning to talk to you about something," he began stringing his words as he sat down with his own cup of coffee.

"Hold up. Give me a second." (Y/N) set down their cup and pulled out a recording cassette from their messenger bag. A shy chuckle was let out as they started talking again. "Sorry, I just want to make sure I have everything recorded." Pressing one button, it started recording.

Franky's mind went blank at the sudden realization that the entire confession would be recorded.

"So start again, could you?"

With a slight stutter, he began once more. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to confess to you something." (Y/N) sat there pensively waiting for him to spew out the words. He rubbed the back of his head with his flipper, clearly not ready to say it. "It's kind of complicated."

"Don't worry about how complicated it may seem. I'm pretty sure it's simple when said out loud."

He only smiled at their statement.

"You see– Well, you know Francis?"

They blinked; clearly not expecting for the superstar to bring up one of their personal friends. "Um yeah. He's a personal friend of mine." They stopped for a second to ponder. "Wait how do you know him?"

Another nervous chuckle. "You see it's kind of complicated." A glance up at their face showed curiosity over anything else. "I'm-"

He could feel the words get stuck in his throat as he tried saying them. "I'm – I'm Francis. Franky is just my stage name. Or nickname, if you will. " He sheepishly looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. The silence consumed both of them. Neither of them looked each other in the eyes. They were prancing around a subject that neither wanted to get into.

(Y/N was in practical shock. They had befriended a superstar and had found themself liking him. If they could confess they weren't much of a huge fan of the Penguin Band so maybe that's why they weren't freaking out. But regardlessly: they liked a someone – whilst they were practically a nothing. At least that's how (Y/N) saw it.

"I've been wanting to tell you for the longest but I wasn't sure how you would take it. And in all honesty, I was nervous. I-" Franky continued before being interrupted by (Y/N), their voice almost as fragile as a rose. "Why?"

Franky finally turned to look at them. He could see the shaky concern and nervousness this brought onto them. "Um, I'm sorry what..." his voice trailed off as he kept his eyes on them.

"Why. Why-," somehow, (Y/N) couldn't say it. With all their might, they just couldn't. Consistently tripping over their words, they finally let it out. "Why are you telling me this?"

Franky's face went red. He had been planning to tell them about his slightly secret double life but genuinely confessing his feelings for them?

Absolutely not in line with what he had going.

With a forced chuckle, he rubbed his neck: keeping his eyes on the floor. "Well you see," he tensely laughed, "It's just something that I can't really say o-or else, I dunno, I just...I dunno." He couldn't say it. His anxiety had been chipping away his confidence and now, it was completely gone.

The silence returned to haunt them. As much as they had a lot to converse, neither could talk. Both knew what they had to do.

With a cough, they caught Franky's attention.

"Well, I guess I should confess something as well." (Y/N) began fidgeting with the bag on their side. Though the words were stuck at their throat, they seamlessly escaped with a sigh to help them out. "I think I may like you."

Franky felt his heart skip a beat with glee. A smile quickly washing out the concerned frown that once was on his beak. "Really?"

(Y/N) only nodded; their face completely red. They tried hiding it with their flippers, trying their darn best to cover their face. Franky laughed at the sight before responding with, "I think I like you too."

The vanity lights made everything in that room picturesque. The warm dim lights reminding them both of the Coffee Shop. The Coffee Shop that started it off. Where they started.

Both of them smiled, still uneasy on whether to face each other. But the warmth of the room was enough to get to talk – even if it meant not looking each other in their eyes. It was nice.


End file.
